


To see through your eyes

by Animaeline



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Disabled Character, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I have no clue what relationships will be in here, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette has the Butterfly Miraculous, Multi, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wish me luck, dense adrien agreste, let's see where this goes, marinette is in a wheelchair most of the time, no redemption for lila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaeline/pseuds/Animaeline
Summary: Marinette has always been physically weak, constant trips to the hospital have been the norm for her since she was very little. Her lungs have had issues with taking in enough since birth and her legs have completely paralysed from the waist down since she was age ten with seemingly no causing factor. Marinette feels bored, broken and tired, seeing the same view from her hospital window day after day just to be relocated every few years to a new hospital has taken a toll on her, she feels useless, she feels like a burden.They say she's getting better.She doesn't believe them.After a checkup on a rather busy day she finds an odd box on her bedside table that she doesn't recognise, but this little box (and the god hidden inside of it) will change her life forever and let her see everything she was unable to see before.This is the story of Mariposa, the girl behind the heroes.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 38
Kudos: 249





	1. It all starts here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started this because I was getting hyped up for a miraculous multi animator project I am a part of when I discovered a disappointing lack in butterfly miraculous!marinette fics. There are plenty of akumatized mari fics, but that's not what I wanted. I was apparently looking for a very small niche that almost didn't exist! So I decided to write my own. I've already finished the first three chapters so I'd say I've got a good start.

It had to be now. Nooroo hovered by the lukewarm cup of coffee that his master had proclaimed was ‘absolute poison’ and left almost completely undrunk. 

Nooroo didn’t think Gabriel Agreste was... a bad person per say, he was just...misguided, that’s all! But still, knowing what his master planned to do, to corrupt and give powers to those who only wanted destruction and chaos, that was something Nooroo could not allow no matter the cause or circumstances. As Gabriel typed away on his laptop, Nooroo tried to steel himself, he had never tried to escape a master before... it was a risk, definitely, but was far better than the alternative of letting his master wreak havoc on the city just to force the guardian to unveil himself and then steal the cat and ladybug miraculous.

Nooroo was nervous, that couldn’t be denied, but he also knew the consequences of making a wish... and that was something he would rather not relive. Nooroo studied his master’s eyes and hands as they single-mindedly worked in tandem, his master’s focus completely riveted on the screen and not particularly paying attention to his surroundings. 

Today was the first time in a very long time that Gabriel and Nooroo had even left the Agreste estate (the building was far to impersonal to be considered a ‘home.’) Nooroo braced himself, he didn’t know when his next opportunity would be and he had to move quickly or else the chance would pass. Gabriel Agreste was currently at one of the best hospitals in France, a bit far from the city of Paris, yes, but notable because of their stellar surgery and long term patient medical programs. Gabriel’s goal today was to promote his son’s popularity and new hair care brand by having Adrien ‘volunteer’ to visit some sick kids in the pediatrics ward. 

Double checking to make sure his master was distracted, Nooroo nodded to himself, assuring himself that this was the right choice, before very abruptly and very purposefully knocking the almost full cup of coffee directly onto Gabriel Agreste’s white shirt. Gabriel startled, standing up in shock, but before he could get any words out Nooroo spoke first, profusely apologizing. 

“Master, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and I bumped into the cup! Master please forgive me, it was an accident!” Gabriel interrupted Nooroo’s apologies by holding up his hand in the universal sign for ‘stop.’

“Your blunder is... frustrating, to say the least, but nothing unsolvable.” Gabriel kept his face carefully blank (as he always did) while he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Nathalie, his longtime assistant and associate. “I have asked Nathalie to acquire a new shirt for me. Adrien will be arriving from fencing practice soon and I must tidy myself first before we start today’s activity. I will see you once I have freshened up and changed.” 

Gabriel pulled out a small black and red box that was ornately decorated with Chinese characters and ancient patterns from his pocket, unclipping Nooroo’s gem from his shirt and placing it inside the plush velvet that lined the box’s interior. 

Nooroo just nodded and smiled. “Yes master, of course master.” Nooroo’s eyes trailed after Gabriel, as the man nodded at the Kwami, seemingly satisfied with Nooroo’s answer, and left the room the door clicking with a sort of nerve wracking finality. 

Nooroo’s heart was thumping very quickly, he only had so long before Gabriel was too far and he would be sucked back into the miraculous. Moving fast, the little creature used all the force he could muster to shove the box far and hard off the table, it hit the ground with a thud and clacked shut, drawing Nooroo back into his gem. Once again stuck inside of his physical medium for his power, Nooroo could only hope for the best. 

The box bounced once, twice, before skidding away across the floor and under the crack at the base of the door. 

Sliding into the busy hallway the box was accidentally kicked by a rather overwhelmed nurse who didn’t even notice it. Skidding once more on the freshly waxed tiles the little box was knocked even further away from the room where Gabriel Agreste had been waiting. The hospital was very fast moving, especially in preparation for the young volunteer model who was about to arrive, distracted and excited patients and employees alike were inadvertently helping the small container on it’s inconspicuous journey, dribbling it further and further into the white toned building. 

Now in a much less busy section of the hospital, the box rested on well scuffed floors in front of a boring white door. The door was labeled with a name that had clearly been there for a while, a light layer of dust coating the plastic plaque that was labeled with the name of the room’s occupant. 

The box didn’t lay there for long, a nurse in fuzzy slip on clogs quickly noticed the box on the floor after nearly stepping on it, her attention shifting from the clipboard in her hand to the box resting on the tiles. The nurse just sighed and shook her head with a fond expression on her face. “Tsk, tsk, little Miss. Dupain-Cheng is always forgetting all her little fashion doohickeys everywhere! That girl needs to pay more attention to where she leaves her things.” 

The nurse scooped up the box in her hand and opened the door that it lay in front of, the room contained a standard hospital bed on wheels (the kind with a remote to lets you change the angle that your back is resting at), a large window that took up nearly half the wall, a couple of well worn padded wooden chairs for visitors, a closed closet door and a nightstand that held a pink and white polka dotted lamp and a pretty vase of lilacs. 

The well intentioned nurse placed the box on the nightstand, just underneath the dense canopy of lilac blossoms that seemed to sprout from their well loved vase. “I’m sure that Miss. Marinette will be very glad to have you back! Now don’t you go anywhere in the meantime!” The nurse exited the room, closing the door gently behind her and chucking as she walked away, thinking of magical boxes that sprouted legs and could walk on their own. 

Unbeknownst to the room’s occupant or the box’s previous owner, life was about to change very drastically, but fate has a funny way of working things out, be it for the best, worse, or something in between. 

A breeze blew in from the cracked open window, causing an ice blue lilac bloom to float down, arcing elegantly as it lay at rest on top of the box, yes, there was definitely much to come, lives to change, strings to connect, but for now the scene was peaceful and serene. Not entirely unlike the calm before a storm, but as everyone knows, you must have rain before everything and anything can grow.


	2. Approaching Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Adrien!  
> (enjoy his presence while it lasts, because he won't show up again til chapter five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating weekly on Tuesdays!   
> That's the plan for now at least, will keep you updated on future changes though~

Adrien stared out the window as he watched the scenery pass from his seat in his father’s rather overly luxurious car, or rather...limousine, he supposed. It was long enough to be one. Despite the limousine’s comfortable (and expensive) interior, Adrien had never liked the car. Just sitting in it felt like his family was flaunting their money or something, but it’s not like he really had a choice anyways. He sighed and brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes, his father would probably want him to re-do his hair anyways before going down to meet the kids. 

Adrien knew that today wasn’t really about the kids or doing the right thing, today was about bringing attention to his hair and the new hair product brand that had his face and name all over the packaging and advertisements. Adrien’s eye itches from the excessive use of air conditioning in the limo, but he resisted the urge to rub his eye just in case his eye got irritated. His father was sure to be upset if he looked anything less then perfect when he showed up at the hospital. 

Practicing a half hearted smile in his reflection on the window, Adrien thought about what the visit would be like. He was sure his father wouldn’t let him visit the terminal patients in fear that Adrien might catch something himself, and while that certainly sucked, Adrien understood that everything had to be picture perfect (quite literally). He imagined that the kids would be excited to meet a ‘real celebrity’ but more likely than not, it would be the hospital employees that would be more excited for his visit. 

If this went well today, not only would the ‘Adrien’ hair brand be well promoted, the hospital would also receive a fair bit of attention too. 

Adrien’s bodyguard and chauffeur, affectionately nicknamed Gorilla, made a grunting noise from the drivers seat as the car made a wide turn into the parking lot of a particularly large hospital building. Drawn out of his musings by the noise, Adrien refocused on the building in front of them as Gorilla parked the automobile. 

The hulking shadow of the sleek and modern building was simultaneously impressive and intimidating. A clustered group of reporters, paparazzi, and groupies were standing next to the main entrance of the hospital. Adrien maybe had about twenty seconds before they converged on him like a group of shrieking seagulls. Adrien shook his head harshly, no, he couldn’t have those kind of thoughts, these people were his fans or there to capture his image to show to his fans back at home. Taking a deep breath, Adrien pasted his model business smile onto his face and shoved his exhaustion deep down where nobody would see it. 

Gorilla exited the car, moving around to open the back door so that Adrien could step out. Just as envisioned, the swarm of media and Adrien fans jumped to surround him as he stepped out onto the concrete of the hospital parking lot. They shouted his name and questions to him, Adrien just smiled and nodded, eager to escape the hoard and get inside. Taking a quick peek at his wrist watch, Adrien noticed that he was very nearly late and his father was not a man who tolerated tardiness. 

Gorilla fended off most of the crowd as Adrien made his way to the door. 

“Thank you all for coming to see me today!” Adrien addressed the crowd, smiling as best he could while still inching back towards to doors. “Official pictures of today’s visit will be able to be found on Gabriel Agreste’s website! Thank you again for your support!” Gorilla opened the door and Adrien slipped inside the building with a final wave to the crowd of fans and media. Calls for him to come back immediately wrung out but Gorilla mercilessly closed the door on them, a smug smile on his face. 

Adrien made his way to the front desk, more than aware of all the eyes that trailed after him and the phone cameras that were trained on his face, awe apparent on all that watched him, the attention was nice at first but now just made him feel like a zoo animal, like he wasn’t human anymore. Choosing to ignore that stream of thought, Adrien placed a hand on the desk as the woman from behind the counter openly gawked at him, her coworker too focused on her phone screen to have even seen him yet. 

The first woman clumsily tapped her coworker’s arm, never taking her eyes off of Adrien. The second woman looked up, her expression mildly irritated before melting into something more akin to disbelieving excitement. Adrien smiled his model grin at the two women. “Hello, my name is Adrien Agreste and I’m here for a visitation!”

The woman who had been on her phone nodded like a bobble head and stood up with an unnecessary amount of force, sending her wheeled office chair spinning off into a deeper part of the office behind the desk. 

“Yes! Of course! Follow me right this way Mr.Agreste!” Her movements were rather stiff and jerky as she came around the side of the desk and motioned for Adrien (and subsequently Gorilla) to follow her down the maze like hallways to a much more colorful area labeled ‘children’s residential.’ Stopping in front of a door with a vinyl rainbow sticker on it. The woman smiled and gestured to the door, trying to find her words but stumbling over her tongue a bit. “You-your father will be! He will be here any minute!”

Adrien nodded and thanked her she hesitated before turning away, giving him a small smile and a little wave before scurrying off down the hallway again. Adrien briefly wondered if the hospital had banned the staff from asking for autographs, his thought process was quickly halted by the sight of his father approaching him and Nathalie trailing quietly behind him. Behind Nathalie was a man that Adrien recognized as one of his regular photographer’s interns. 

“Hello, father.” Adrien said as his father’s eyes raked over his appearance, apparently not finding anything that needed to be immediately corrected. Gabriel Agreste held out his hand and Nathalie passed him her work tablet. Adrien watched as his father made a few taps on the tablet’s surface before the elder Agreste turned the tablet for Adrien to see. The screen displayed a rather tight schedule, but to Adrien’s immense relief, he saw that the objectives were timestamped to the minute, not the second as he had initially feared. 

Gabriel cleared his throat before speaking. “Adrien, this chart is a schedule for which room you should be in and when. The hospital has provided us with more than enough time to gather promotional shots. You are to keep your bodyguard with you at all times. We will be leaving here in two hours.” 

The way that Adrien’s father spoke was cool, clean, professional and certainly not even close to the tone one would associate with a father talking to his son. Gabriel Agreste gestured very generally to the man behind Nathalie without even glancing over. “This is one of the photographers in training that your regular photographer Vincent has spoken highly of. He will be following from room to room to collect images of you chatting with the...sick. You are not to pay attention to him, all photos are to look candid, am I clear?” 

“Yes, father.” While Adrien would never admit this out loud, he was rather glad that he was given express permission to ignore the camera. Of course, he couldn’t ignore it completely, keeping his expression and the angle of the lense in mind, but it would allow him more brain space to focus and talk with the patients than if he had to be constantly posing. While Adrien was well aware that this was just for publicity, he was excited that he was going to be actually able to do some volunteer work, something his father would never have allowed him to do on his own. 

Gabriel Agreste nodded in approval, handing the tablet back to Nathalie. “Good. I will expect satisfactory results then. While you are working I will be in room 433 wing D working on my laptop. When you are done Nathalie and I will meet you at the front entrance.”

“Understood, father.” Adrien had already forgotten the room number but threw in a nod for good measure anyways. A small pleased smile formed on his father’s face, causing pride to bloom in Adrien’s chest. “I won’t let you down father!” 

Gabriel’s expression reverted to his neutral displeased face, just as quickly as the smile came it was gone. “I should hope not. I will see you in two hours Adrien.” Gabriel returned the nod with a small one of his own before turning and leaving, again with Nathalie trailing behind him down the hospital corridor. The photographer smiled at Adrien.

“Shall we get started then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 350+ hits and 42 kudos with one chapter in a week is WILD you guys.   
> I hope you're ready because I'm certainly not.


	3. A Slight Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his... unintentionally long walk back to his room, Gabriel Agreste has some time to think.   
> Nathalie and Gabriel also meet someone who will have a much bigger impact on their story than they could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tuesday!! And that means it's time for chapter three!  
> Nathalie has all the best intentions she just... doesn't know how to talk to someone in a wheelchair.  
> Mild trigger warning for anyone who has, identifies with or has had a physical disability.

Gabriel Agreste sighed as his tasteful leather shoes click-clacked on the tiles of the hospital hallway. Sometimes that boy just looked so much like his mother... seeing his son’s face fill with pride at the simple notion that Gabriel would be pleased almost made Gabriel want to call off his plans completely. 

But that was something he couldn’t do. 

No matter how many people he hurt, even if those people included his own son, it would all be worth while once she opened her eyes again. 

Behind him, Nathalie grew increasingly concerned as the pair made yet another wrong turn, her employer growing more and more distracted by his own thoughts. Watching yet another sign telling them they were going the wrong way pass by, Nathalie cleared her throat with a small cough, drawing the man’s attention to her, stopping where he was to turn back to look at her face. 

Nathalie pulled up a map of the hospital’s layout on her tablet. “Mr.Agreste, the sign we just passed said that we were in wing B, and the room directly ahead of us is room 116, which means we are not only in the wrong building but also on the first floor rather than the fourth.”

Gabriel looked mildly surprised at the information Nathalie had brought to light, but the surprise quickly fell away to an irritated scowl, frown lines marring his face. “Thank you, Nathalie. I suppose that we are a little lost then, hm?” 

Nathalie quirked an eyebrow at him, her expression staying professional but bordering on amused. “That would be correct, sir. I have a map here but the building is rather complicated. With how far we are from the room... I do not believe I would be able to guide us there efficiently.” 

Gabriel stays silent for a moment as he thinks. There is no harm in asking for help he supposes, no harm to anything but his pride that is. He considers his options, taking note that he doesn’t see any hospital staff in the immediate vicinity. He is just about to suggest simply retracing their steps when a voice from behind him interrupts his thoughts and the words die in his throat. 

A small “um...” has him turning back around, at first not seeing anything at eye height until he hears a soft. “Hello, do you need some help?” Which makes him shift his vision lower, finally seeing the girl in the wheelchair directly in front of him. She smiles, tucking a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear. “Sorry if I’m intruding but you looked lost, can I help you find what you’re looking for?” 

Gabriel is about to say that he’s fine and doesn’t need any help when Nathalie quickly sidesteps around him and smiles at the girl, who must be in just her early teens based off of her looks, Nathalie crouched down to her knees so that she would be eye level with the teenager’s face. “That would be lovely, thank you. We are looking for room 433 in Wing D.” 

The girl’s nose crinkles in something close to distaste before a pleasant smile overtakes her features, making Nathalie even doubt that her previous expression even existed, maybe just a trick of the mind...it had been quite a long day after all. “Of course!” The girl chirps with not a hint of animosity, “Just follow me!”

Nathalie felt sad for the girl, being stuck in a wheelchair at such a young age. Glancing behind her shoulder, Nathalie could see Gabriel’s eyes flash with a similar pity before turning calculative, while it was a shame that a girl such as herself was unable to walk, most of Gabriel’s attention was on her face and arms anyway. 

She was objectively pretty and about the same age as Adrien. Her arms were smooth and well toned, muscles probably built from necessity in order to have a maximum capacity for mobility despite her... unfortunate circumstances. 

Her physical disability didn’t seem to be slowing her down at all as she maneuvered down the hallways with a graceful and incredibly elegant ease, not even slowing or tipping as she rounded the hallway’s admittedly rather sudden turns. The two adults had to speed walk to keep up with her, their shoes sending taps and clacks echoing down the tall and rather narrow side halls.

Gabriel almost smiled, that kind of confidence would have... and still could look good on a runway, perhaps if he did a line focused on body positivity or something “all inclusive” he would try to scout her as a model. 

Reaching a rather sudden halt, the girl in the wheelchair spun back to face the two adults, her hands gripping the wheels and minutely tugging them in the opposite direction to stop the wheelchair from spinning around again. The two adults were definitely panting a little, or at least breathing heavier than they were before (though Gabriel would never admit to either.)

The girl grinned and gestured to the wall on her left, where elevator doors were neatly embedded, designed to camouflage with the rest of the hall and easy to miss if you didn’t know what you were looking for. 

“We are now in Wing D, take the lift up three floors to the fourth floor and walk to your right until you see room 433. I need to be back in wing F now, so I will be taking my leave. I hope you find your room easily enough and have a good rest of your day.” The girl nodded at the two rather dumbstruck adults, her close mouthed smile teetering on the edge of helpful and smug as she rolled back a bit before turning away from the adults and starting down the corridor at a rather hurried pace. 

Snapping out of his stupor first, Gabriel took a step forward without even thinking. “Wait a moment, young lady!” The girl paused, her chair turning with her gaze as she looked back down the hallway at them. Gabriel took out a sleek metal business card holder engraved with his initials and plucked out a card. “If you are ever in Paris please give the number on this card a call if you have an interest in modeling.” 

The teenager turned around fully, her smile polite and unreadable as she accepted the card but didn’t bother to look at it. “Alright, thank you. If I am ever in the Paris area I will consider it. Now, I really need to be heading back, the nurses are expecting me to be in my room.” 

She tucked the business card into a side pocket that was built into the seat fabric of her chair and sent a small wave at Nathalie and another smile and nod combo and Gabriel before she turned again and rolled away down the hall, past the corner and out of sight. 

Nathalie had finally come back to her senses and pressed the button to call down the lift to the upper floors, her boss still staring somewhat blankly down the hallway at where the girl had disappeared. 

He turned toward Nathalie, looking slightly frazzled. “Nathalie, I never asked for her name.” His brow furrowed before smoothing back out again, his shoulders giving a small shrug. “Well I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Giving her a business card is probably enough, now we can only leave it up to fate I suppose.”

Nathalie made a noncommittal humming noise as the elevator dinged and the doors swooshed open, allowing both of them on and responding with prompt efficiency when Nathalie indicated the floor they needed using the softly glowing buttons. Back in their usual positions, Gabriel in front and Nathalie trailing behind, they quickly exited the elevator, walked through the busy hall and made it back to the room, where Gabriel’s laptop and spilled coffee lay untouched. 

Gabriel stilled and stiffened, Nathalie bumping into his back when he stopped in the door unexpectedly. “Sir?”

“It’s gone...” The words came out murmured like speech inside a dream. 

“Mr.Agreste?”

“Nathalie, it’s gone.”

Gabriel turned around abruptly, panic and fear evident in his eyes. “Nathalie the Miraculous box is GONE.”

Nathalie’s eye widened as the implications of the phrase set in. She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed the hospital front desk. 

Gabriel frantically searched the room as Nathalie called up help from the main desk. Searching under cabinets, leaving chairs overturned and even nearly flipping the table in his haste and desperation. His mind raced, trying to come up with all the possibilities of what could have happened. Theft? Misplacement? 

As Gabriel tried to calm his nerves and pull on a calm demeanor the head of hospital security arrived. Gabriel’s perception of reality wavered like a veil in front of him as he vaguely heard Nathalie explaining to the woman that a box with a small gem inside had gone missing from their room. 

The security head simply shook her head and called into her walkie talkie, listening to the buzzing cacophony that answered her and she apparently understood. “I’m very sorry Mr.Agreste, but the hallway security cams say that nobody entered or exited your room, and you requested a room with no camera inside so we are kinda stuck.”

Gabriel wanted to scream, Gabriel wanted to pull all his hair out and make the security guard bleed for saying there was nothing they could do, Gabriel wanted to break something. Instead, his heart broke as the base for all of his plans to bring back Emelie mysteriously vanished from under him. 

“Please keep looking for it... it was a keepsake from my wife.” His voice came out deceptively flat and cool, but to someone who had known him for so long she knew his words were hollow. The security guard’s eyes softened as the words hit her, working in a hospital she saw loss and grieving almost everyday. 

She nodded. “We will definitely keep an eye out for it.” 

Gabriel wanted to curse her out, tell the security chief that of course they would keep an eye out, he wanted to scream that they didn’t understand that this piece of jewelry was more important than the lives of everyone in his hospital combined. Instead, he just nodded, looking a lot more put together than he felt. 

Nathalie dismissed the head guard and sent a text to Adrien. 

“Gabriel, we still have the peacock Miraculous. All isn’t lost yet. We will get it back eventually, the butterfly as well as the ladybug and cat.” Nathalie’s words were whispered but Gabriel clung to them, nodding again. Nathalie smiled slightly, everything was going to be alright, she was going to make everything alright, no matter the cost. “Come on Mr.Agreste. I’ll take you home. Gorilla will take care of Adrien but for now you need a place to rest and think.”

Gabriel nodded numbly again, letting his secretary and most trusted confidant guide him out of the building, his mind already whirring with changes to his scheme.   
It wasn’t going to be easy, losing an integral part of his plan, but he would make it work. 

He had to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think?  
> Leave me a comment below to let me know <3  
> I'd especially love to hear theories about what you guys think will happen!  
> Next week: we FINALLY get a Mari POV (but no Nooroo yet!) I hope the wait will be worth the outcome!


	4. Seemingly Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Marinette POV!  
> Marinette is on her way back to her room from her regular bi-weekly checkup when she runs into two strangers lost in the hospital and thinks "hey, this could be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Asthma Attack and people being rude to a person in a wheelchair without really meaning to be :(

Marinette yawned and rubbed at her eyes. She hated the bi-weekly in depth checkups she had to have. Nurses already checked in with her on a daily basis so why was it so important to make her answer questionnaires and do various body-scans so often? It’s not like anything is going to change anyways. 

The doctors had decided to change her medicine again today, the thought of being on yet another new pill nearly made her nauseous. Marinette knew she would never get better anyways so why even try…

She shook her head harshly at that, giving herself a small headache while she tried to disperse the small cloud of gloom that had settled over her. A pair of voices that she didn’t know pulled her out of her thoughts. Rolling up to where she heard the voices she saw two adults that looked like they were arguing over something. 

Marinette pat her hair down and turned to surreptitiously edge further down the corridor so she could hear their words better. They didn’t look like patients… were they guests?  
“—eans we are not only in the wrong building but also on the first floor rather than the fourth.” The woman’s voice was flat and professional, almost devoid of emotion. To Marinette she sounded like someone out of a sci-fi movie rather than a worried visitor… probably not a guest of a patient then. Maybe some sort of news outlet?

“Thank you, Nathalie. I suppose that we are a little lost then, hm?” The man is tall and has his back turned to Marinette. His voice is clearly frustrated, maybe even a bit angry. Marinette hesitates to roll forward more. She can see the woman, Nathalie is her name Marinette surmises, she is average hight with high cheekbones, blue eyes and rimless glasses. Marinette also notices she has the tips of her long bangs dyed red… which shouldn’t look very professional but she makes it look impressively elegant.

“That would be correct, sir. I have a map here but the building is rather complicated. With how far we are from the room... I do not believe I would be able to guide us there efficiently.”  
She appears to be staring unblinking at the man in front of her. Her expression carefully schooled into a neutral expression, but after hours and hours of learning to read other’s faces, Marinette can see that there’s laughter in here eyes and a small twitch near her nose which is very telling that she is suppressing a smile.

So they are lost then… probably the parents of someone who is visiting… but Marinette won’t rule out the possibility of them being press yet. 

The man still has his back to her and is silently thinking. 

Marinette shrugs to herself, deciding to approach them, she might even be able to get a little amusement out of the interaction, hospital life can be so uniform and boring, unexpected guests are usually at least somewhat interesting. 

“Um…” Marinette waits expectantly as the man turns around… and looks right over the top of her. Of course. She resists the urge to sigh in irritation. “Hello, do you need some help?”  
That got his attention. He looks down, and… Marinette guesses his expression is one of surprise but it’s extremely muted, as if he isn’t used to feeling things or doesn’t want to. Marinette notices a few hairs that escaped her earlier pat down and tucks them behind her ear, keeping her eyes trained on the man. 

His eyes are also blue like the woman (Nathalie, she remembers) but his are a bit darker. His hair is platinum blond but his eyebrows are grey, in the back of her mind Marinette wonders if he dyes it. His glasses have thick and kinda boring black rims and his jaw is… quite square.

“Sorry if I’m intruding but you looked lost, can I help you find what you’re looking for?” Marinette’s eyes watch the man’s expression closely as he thinks slowly and then starts to open his mouth, most likely to say no, she predicts. 

Before he can reject her offer, his companion sidesteps around him and smiles down at Marinette before crouching down so she’s at eye level with Marinette. “That would be lovely, thank you. We are looking for room 433 in Wing D.” 

Marinette blinks in surprise and her nose crinkles with disgust. She hates it when people crouch down to talk to her. Its demeaning and rude and makes her feel like she’s five. But alas, it’s a common occurrence. Occasionally even the Nurses and Doctors will do it. 

Marinette sighs internally and smooths out her face into a mostly pleasant expression, the one that she uses when people ask her if she’s really disabled, because some fights are just so repetitive that they’re not worth picking anymore, even if the blatantly rude offenses still get on her nerves. 

It’s also the expression she uses when she’s being sarcastic but coming off as ‘kind.’ Needless to say it’s well practiced.

“Of course! Just follow me.” Marinette spins around abruptly, but not before she sees the regular surges of pity sprouting in the eyes of the two strangers. She scowls, glad the adults can’t see her expression right now.

Marinette knows she’s going too fast but hearing the rather frantic sounds of the stranger’s shoes hitting the ground as they run after her makes her feel a somewhat vindictive sort of pleasure. 

She rounds another sharp corner, her mood lifting because she knows her speed and steadiness are impressive, they’re a perfect ‘Fuck you! I’m completely capable!’ statement that usually helps blow away some of the pity she constantly sees all around her. 

There’s a growing tightness in her chest that she knows is a precursor to an Asthma attack, usually due to her own over exertion. But she doesn’t want to show weakness, so she can probably hold off using her inhaler for another couple minutes, besides, it was worth it to see a couple of regular adults panting and kinda disheveled, losing to the girl in the wheelchair under the mobility category. Knowing she was faster than them, better than them even in this small way? Totally worth it. She can’t stop the small grin already on her face as she sees how tired they are from trying to keep up.

“We are now in Wing D,” It takes all Marinette has to keep her voice steady, she can feel a wheeze itching at the back of her throat already. “Take the lift up three floors to the fourth floor and walk to your right until you see room 433.” 

Marinette knows she needs to use her inhaler NOW. But she knows she can’t show any more weakness or the pity she was just able to shave off will come back tenfold. “I need to be back in wing F now, so I will be taking my leave. I hope you find your room easily enough and have a good rest of your day.”

She just needs to get around the corner and then she can pull her inhaler from the pocket of her chair. The man calls out to her and a plethora of curses ring out in her head. “Wait a moment, young lady!” 

Marinette bites back the groan and holds her breath to keep herself from wheezing as she turns around, her face blank as the itch in her lungs turns to a burn.

“If you are ever in Paris please give the number on this card a call if you have an interest in modeling.” He pulls out a card and hands it to her. Her head is starting to go very light. Marinette just nods politely, a small wheeze he doesn’t seem to hear escaping her mouth as she forces a stiff smile, her words coming out odd and stilted, luckily for her, these two don’t know her well enough to tell. 

“Alright, thank you. If I am ever in” Another small wheeze slips out. “the Paris area I will consider it. Now, I” And another. “really need to be heading back, the nurses are expecting me to be in my” And another. “room.”

Marinette unceremoniously shoves the card into the side pocket of her chair grasping for the familiar shape of her inhaler. She hurriedly sends a wave a smile and a nod at Nathalie and the man before making her speedy retreat.

Once safely around the corner she yanks out her quick relief rescue inhaler from her pocket and quickly administers three puffs, waiting impatiently as she feels the tight pain uncoil and she finally breathes a sigh of relief. 

She pulls out her phone and checks the time, still three more hours until it’s time for her second daily control inhaler dose. She’s probably fine. 

Tapping her screen she opens up her familiar speed dial set of numbers, she lets her eyes slide past her mom and dad’s contacts and clicks on a contact that’s blandly labeled as ‘nurse.’

Quickly selecting the call button the other side of the line picks up after just two rings. “Miss. Dupain-Cheng! You were supposed to be in your room twenty minutes ago! Where on earth are you!?” 

Marinette’s lip quirks up in a tiny smirk, happy that the nurse on the other side of the line can’t see her expression. “I was just helping some guests find a room. I’ll be back soon, I just want to stop by the pediatric ward to see Manon on my way back, I know she has an appointment today and is probably visiting her old hospital friends now that she’s out in the real world.”

There’s a long suffering sigh on the other end of the line and Marinette is struggling to suppress the giggles that are bubbling up in her belly. 

“Fine!” The nurse relents, “You can go see Manon, but just know that I’m keeping an eye on you! Also, there’s a pretty high profile celebrity doing volunteer work today! Aren’t you curious?”

Marinette breathes out harshly from her nose, an almost laugh. “Thanks but not interested. I’ll be in my room within the hour.”

The nurse starts to talk again but Marinette has already pressed the end call button. 

“Whoopsie.” She murmurs, smirking, not sorry at all.

Marinette shoves the rescue inhaler back into her chair pocket, the little piece of paper crumpling slightly beneath it, the nice business card already completely forgotten by Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it *only* took us four chapters to meet the MC lol  
> Every other fic I've written, the central character is ALWAYS cemented right from the first two sentences... it was kinda nice being able to worldbuild for a bit before the main star showed up~  
> I'm very happy with this chapter, especially with the conversation overlap to the previous chapter :)  
> I think this chapter is the one I've had the most fun on so far...  
> Anyways! Leave a comment about what you enjoyed/any theories you have for later and look forward to chapter 5 next Tuesday for some good Adrien-centric content!


	5. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is more than capable of doing his job flawlessly, afterall, he has had it for many years... but sometimes unexpected factors come into play, be they in the form of clingy children, unprofessional and obnoxious cameramen, or even in the form of sudden appearances by very pretty dark haired girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! This chapter is... not my favorite, but I'm very excited for where it leads...I'm happy to say that the main story will have a very smooth transition from the character introductions~

Adrien held onto a teddy bear as a bedridden little girl told him about a dream she had last night. Her arm movements were big and exaggerated, punctuating every detail of her story.   
Adrien smiles softly and nods along, throwing in a simple “And then?” or “What happened next?” And sometimes a “Really? Tell me more!” When prompted. 

The little girl was maybe six, she said her name was Etta and she had been in the hospital for about a month. She was looking forward to this upcoming Thursday because her twin sister, big sister and parents were coming to pick her up and she would get to go home with her family. 

Etta was excited to go home and she made that very clear to Adrien. She was excited to finally get to sleep in her own bed again! She said that the doctors told her she had “Ah-pen-disc-ai-tus” and that she had healed very well. 

Etta was very proud as she told Adrian about how brave she was, even though it hurt. She pulled up her shirt a little to show off her heavy gauze bandage that was taped over the place where her surgery cut was. 

She rambled about how she was gonna have “a super duper cool pirate scar” and about how her parents were finally gonna be able to tell her and Ella apart, even though they looked the same. 

Adrien couldn’t help but giggle at that, the idea that Etta’s defining feature from her identical sibling would be a very tiny scar on her stomach struck a funny chord with him and she smiled genuinely until the rapid snapping of a camera lense snapped him out of his joy. He slid right back into model mode, keeping his kind expression controlled and scripted as best he could.

Taking a quick glance over the top of Etta’s head, Adrien caught a look at the clock on the wall hanging just inside his periphery view. Adrien had forty two second to wrap this up and be in the next room. 

As soon as Etta took a breath in the midst of a new rambling story Adrien leaned forward and booped her nose, she was shocked silent for a moment before a fit of giggles overtook her, her big brown eyes looking up at Adrien as she grinned.

“Mister Adrien, you’re so silly!”

Adrien shook his head and booped her nose again. “Not as silly as you!”

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Adrien slipped the teddy bear back into her arms and patted her head affectionately. “Sorry Etta, I’ve gotta go now, but I’m very happy that you were able to get better so fast! You’re so strong!”

Etta looked torn. She wanted to be proud and smug about the compliment but… her new friend had to leave already? He had just gotten here! 

Her head tilted in confusion. “Mister Adrien? You have to leave already now? You aren’t moving in?”

Adrien’s eyes softened and his eyebrows drew together in a picturesque reflection of remorse. “Sorry Etta, I’m just visiting today, I’m not moving in. But, hey! You get to go home soon!”

Etta frowns and looks down at the sheets.

The sound of the camera shutter pauses momentarily and the photographer clears his throat just loud enough for it to be heard, the sound itself is innocent enough but the message behind it is clear: make the little girl smile or move onto the next room.

Adrien wants to grimace but when he’s working he’s not allowed to frown unless the job specifically calls for it. Instead he stands up from the bedside chair.

“Sorry Etta, but if I don’t leave the room then there might not be enough room for your family later! You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Etta’s eyes widen comically as the (rather unrealistic) implication hits her. She pouts, her lower lip jutting out as she begrudgingly concedes to letting him leave, still a little suspicious about his logic, but he’s a big kid so he must know what he’s talking about, right?

“Okay… But will I see you later?” Etta must have been pretty lonely in the hospital by herself because she really doesn’t want him to leave, even though she’s only known him for all of three and a half minutes.

Adrien shrugs, smiling as bright as he can. “I’m not sure, but if I do see you I’ll be sure to come over and say hi, alright?”

Etta brows an irritated puff of air out of her nostrils but nods. “Okay, that sounds okay.” She sticks out her pinky finger. “But you have to pinky promise that you’ll come say hi, no matter what you’re doing! Or else you have to swallow a THOUSAND needles! And that’s a lot of needles y’know!”

Adrien stares at the extended pinky for a moment, before he recovers and slides a determined and serious expression on and wraps her tiny pinky in his own, bobing their hands up and down in a sort of contractual pinky promise handshake. 

“I absolutely super promise that I’ll say hi if I see you or else I’ll swallow a thousand needles!” Adrien grins as Etta’s face light up, estatticalqly satisfied that he agreed. She nods happily as Adrien stands up to leave, sending her a small wave and a murmured “Buh bye, Etta.” as he leaves the room, the photographer slipping out of the room ahead of him to get a shot of Adrien leaving the room.

“Don’t forget your promise!! You gotta say hi!!” Etta calls as Adrien reaches to close the door behind him.

He sends Etta a conspiratory wink. “I did promise! And I never break a promise!” 

‘Unless it’s unavoidable.’ Adrien thinks to himself, but the words are left unspoken as he shuts the door with a click. He’s already fifteen seconds behind schedule and he can’t spend any longer on goodbyes. Every room he’s had to leave today has been an exhausting and uphill battle because none of these kids want to be left alone. Adrien takes a mental note to ask the hospital staff to give more time to talk with the longterm stay patients before he leaves today. 

Nobody should have to be alone through things as terrifying as what these kids are going through. 

Adrien shakes the thought from his head for now, he has to focus on keeping a positive outlook otherwise his feelings may impact his work. He turns to the Photographer intern as the man fumbles with the paper schedule that Adrien’s father left for them. Adrien waits patiently as the man re-reads over the next session. 

Adrien had already memorized the itinerary for today but figures he shouldn’t say anything, some photographers can be very… stubborn when it comes to their ideals, so it’s better to just let things work out on their own. 

The photographer cleared in throat and started walking, leaving Adrien to trail after him which was incredibly rude, but time and time again Adrien had been taught to take the path of least resistance, so he said nothing as he walked behind the man.

“That was the last room for the live in patients.” The intern’s voice was nasally and carried a great air of self importance, not a great attitude for someone who worked with picky high profile clients all the time, but hey, what can you do. Adrien figured that the intern would mellow out with more experience under his belt…eventually.

“We are now on our way to the reoccurring patient rooms, these are the rooms for patients who were discharged and can live at home but must come back In regularly for checkups so that their condition could be monitored.” The intern prattled on, and Adrien felt himself growing a bit irritated with the over explanations. 

Adrien NEVER went into a job unprepared unless the job was very last minute, so to have it be explained again by a person who was literally reading the definition off a piece of paper irked him to no end, but he didn’t want a fight so he just stayed silent as the man continued to chatter in his high nasally voice about things Adrien already knew. 

While Adrien is somewhat glad for the substantial lack of spaghetti references, he still thinks he would like Vincent better. As his regular photographer Vincent knew him well and didn’t over explain things. Vincent had a knack for perfectionism and was a pure blooded professional, unlike the intern who still clearly had no idea how to treat this situation in the slightest.

Adrien let himself get lost in thought and shut out the words of the intern, the intern was lucky that this was an easy job. If these photos weren’t supposed to look candid Adrien was sure that the intern wouldn’t have the compositional prowess to direct him properly, even though Adrien was a seasoned modeling veteran.

Adrien couldn’t stop the soft sigh that escaped his lips as she quietly shook his head. They were almost half done with the ‘volunteer session’ at the hospital, with about an hour left Adrien was to keep his patience in check, but after he would submit a request to not be paired with this photographer again. 

Adrien pulled himself out of his thoughts when his eye caught the door number that they just walked past, the intern continuing to walk forward and chatter away endlessly. “Um…” Adrien raised his voice, unfortunately not loud enough over the incessant stream of words that were exploding from the intern’s mouth.

“This is the door!” Adrien said louder. The intern turned back, looking a bit pissed at being spoken over. He looked at the door sign then back at his paper, waving at Adrien dismissively.

“Yeah, sure. Go acquaint yourself with the patient while I go check in with the nurses.” 

Adrien opened his mouth to say that he didn’t think that it was a good idea to enter the room without express permission, but his photographer was already a good four feet and counting down the hallway, rounding the corner and gone.

Adrien groaned in exasperation…still, he should probably due as the intern said, if something went wrong it was best to follow instructions then blame the person who gave them.  
Adrien knocked on the door and heard a muffled “Come in.”

…that didn’t sound like a kid’s voice. This is the pediatric ward, right? Yes, the sign says it is, a parent perhaps? Or a hospital employee?

Shrugging off his own questions he pulls on his best professional smile and opens the door, running through his normal introductory speech.

The regular ‘Hello, I’m Adrien Agreste, an Agreste company model, I look forward to working with you today’ died in his throat as his smile froze and his breath hitched, because he was looking at one of the prettiest girls he’d ever seen (and being a model, he’d seen a lot of pretty girls with beauty of world renown.)

She had dark, soft looking hair that lay gentle on her cheeks, framing a light toned face with slightly pink cheeks (probably pink from laughter). But what really caught his eye was her sharp and gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through his heart and soul, like they could read his every thought and he’d never know.

A delicate frown turned her lips downwards.

Adrien (miraculously) was able to snap his focus away from her ridiculously enchanting eyes and take in the rest of the room. 

There was a little girl with caramel skin and big fluffy ponytails, she had a gap tooth smile and a curious look in her eyes. She was sitting on the dark haired girl’s lap and the dark haired girl was sitting on… a wheelchair, he realized with a start, he hadn’t even noticed…if he had just seen her from the waist up he wouldn’t have even known she was disabled.

The dark haired girl’s frown deepened as she seemed to note his thought process.

“You’re not a nurse.” She said, her voice clear and wonderful and not nasally in the slightest.

Adrien very nearly gaped at her, struggling to keep his expression schooled in a tight professional smile.

“Uh, no, I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a very hard time writing next week's chapter so I'm a little nervous... I've been working with a backlog of chapters this whole time so having to write a new one for this fic for the first time with a very definitive time limit (although that *is* completely self implemented) is kind of scary.   
> I'll do my best though so I can get chapter six out by next tuesday, I've just got to get back into my writing groove.  
> Please leave a comment below~  
> Positive affirmations fuel my creative drive!


	6. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes her way to Manon's room and meets a familiar face on the way.  
> (I got a little carried away with the build up and it became a whole chapter whoops)  
> (TT^TT )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter is a bit short because quarantine is killing my drive to do literally anything. I'll try my best to keep up with the updates but if I miss a week please be kind (´;ω;｀)

Marinette rolls at a leisurely pace through the hallways, smiling and waving at nurses and patients she knows (which is almost everyone, you get around once you’ve been living in the hospital a while.) Marinette is in no rush.

Manon’s check ins happened once every month and lasted about three hours, sometimes more, though it was mostly just her mom filling out paperwork.

Manon had been diagnosed with Leukemia about two and a half years ago, her treatment had been completed six months ago and she was free to go home, the check ins were really just a precaution, after all, the hospital was quite expensive anyways and they had to keep up their good reputation so it was always ‘caution over necessity.’

Manon had developed an attachment to Marinette very quickly, due to the lack of volunteers and staff to keep kids entertained in the pediatric ward Marinette often found herself spending time there. It wasn’t exactly the easiest task, but it was far better than the alternative of just sitting alone in her room.

It was on one of these visits to the children’s section that Marinette had first met Manon and Manon had single handedly attached herself to Marinette at the hip at almost all given times. During Manon’s visits after she had been allowed to go back home, the little girl would always whine and sometimes cry until she got to see Marinette.

It was easy to feel completely vilified the almost six-year-old, so Marinette and the Nurse’s made a plan, that Marinette was allowed to leave all nonessential business to go see Manon and her mother Nadja when they were in the building.

This suited Marinette just fine as that most of the nonessential meetings were just reruns of the same old check ins day after day or attempts to follow a regular schedule. 

Go for a jaunt through the garden at this time, be back in your room at this time, and so on and so forth. It could be absolutely mind numbing and it was always good to have something irregular happen because it made Marinette feel like she was actually living, rather than just going through the movements of whatever depressing fever dream she was stuck in, of whatever dollhouse she couldn’t escape from. 

While Marinette did enjoy the break from her ordinary, she was also quite jealous of Manon (though nobody knew because she kept it well under wraps), Manon told Marinette everything. What she did at school, the latest rumors about her classmates, the new slide that got installed on the playground, what she ate for dinner, which cereal was superior eat. 

She talked about ev-ry-thing. And it was exhausting at some points.

But mostly Marinette wished that she could have those experiences as well.

Marinette wished that she could happily talk about playing kickball with friends, or the new roller rink, or video games in her living room, or ice cream on the bridge, not to say that Marinette wanted to switch places! No, she would never ever wish a misfortune like hers onto anyone else, especially not a child, more so not a child who looked up to her as if she were their older sibling.

It was gratifying to be held at such high esteem at times, but idolization brought on lots of questions.

“Why can’t you walk? Can you walk soon?”

“I don’t get it, why can’t you just breathe through your mouth?”

“You don’t have to go to school?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Marinette’s heart broke at every reminder of what she couldn’t do, but still she calmly explained. 

“Sorry, my legs just don’t work, no I don’t know why they just stopped. My lungs are weak so I need to work harder than others to breathe sometimes, my chest gets tight and I need to take my medicine. I take online classes so I do go to school, not just like you but I am learning right here in the hospital. No I don’t have a boyfriend, I don’t really know many kids my age so I’ll have to wait a bit longer for that.”

The questions didn’t come just once either, they often got repeated multiple times because Manon’s small five-year-old mind wasn’t exactly a steel trap.

Marinette loved the little girl to bits but it could be hard to keep her annoyance in check at times. 

Marinette was almost to the rainbow doors of the pediatric ward when she hears her name called from somewhere behind her, she contemplates just continuing on and pretending that she didn’t hear it, but instead she just sighs and pauses, taking a moment to herself to plead to whatever higher powers may exist that this isn’t another nurse telling her she should be in her room. Because she is really, really sick of those same four walls.

She shook her head and slapped a fake smile on her face before turning around to the sound of the clicking heels approaching her, her smile turning genuine once she say the face that the voice came from. 

“Hello Ms.Chamack,” Marinette greeted the familiar redheaded woman.“It’s lovely to see you! How have you been?” 

“Good afternoon Marinette, I’ve told you, call me Nadja! It’s been going as well as it can be, the studio has been pretty busy recently, did you know that Jagged stone is moving to Paris? The tabloids are going crazy!” Nadja laughed but she sounded exhausted. 

“No way, Jagged stone?! As in the rock star?”

“That very one! I have an interview scheduled with him but I’m a bit… apprehensive about it… apparently the only way he agreed to be interviewed was with his giant lizard in studio and I’m certainly not looking forward to THAT.”

Marinette blinked. “You… He’s bringing his crocodile to the TV station?”

Nadja released a long suffering sigh and threw her hands into the air with an aggressive exasperation. “I suppose so! At least, that’s what the execs have told me.”

Marinette made a face. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that… I know you’re not a big fan of anything bigger than a house cat.”

“Yes well, it’s a good opportunity to expand my career and, you know, not lose my job. There’s not much I can do about it. I’ll see if I can get you an autograph.”

Marinette’s eyes positively sparkled at the mention of an autograph. “You would do that?! Thank you so much Ms.Cha-“ Her words cut off by an unheated glare and a smirk from the woman she was talking to. Marinette fidgeted with her fingers, looking up at her a little sheepishly. “…Ms.Nadja.”

Nadja grinned. “Yes, I’ll see what I can do Miss Marinette, now go see Manon, I wouldn’t want to keep you any longer and her temper tantrum threshold is… not the best.”

Marinette nodded and grinned. “Okay, I’ll be on my way then! See you later Ms.Chamack!”

Marinette turned and swiftly zoomed down the hallway, humming her favorite Jagged Stone tune as she made her escape.

“Call me Nadja!” Nadja cried in vain down the now empty hallway, letting out a fond giggle as Marinette’s dark hair disappeared from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next week's chapter will be a Manon POV so that should be interesting~  
> In other news I have made my college choice and in the autumn I will be attending school at PrattMWP for illustration :)  
> It's a small campus which should be good for my anxiety and getting me used to college life, after two years at the small campus I'll automatically be moved up to Pratt in Brooklyn NYC so I'm quite excited~

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> If there were spelling errors (of which there are probably plenty) please let me know in the comments! Or just leave a comment to say hi :)  
> Each chapter will be a bit over 1000 words.  
> My instagram, tumblr, twitter and youtube are all @animaeline if you'd like to check out some of my other content ^^  
> happy reading~!  
> <3


End file.
